Global supply chain visibility is becoming increasingly important, particularly as manufacturing is moved to various worldwide locations to lower costs associated with product manufacturing. With supply chains lengthening, it is becoming more important to have visibility of supply chain information related to products while the products are in transit.
Transportation between the manufacturer and the location of the product's final destination has become a major component of the supply chain. Thus, the visibility of the product in transit is crucial to managing logistical issues at supplier locations. For example, when ocean freight carriers are used to transport products to and from worldwide locations, transit times can reach upwards of 30 days. In such an example, logistics service providers in the supply chain manage the movement of freight and provide visibility to other supply chain partners.